Question: Rewrite ${((9^{11})(8^{11}))^{-4}}$ in the form ${9^n \times 8^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((9^{11})(8^{11}))^{-4} = (9^{(11)(-4)})(8^{(11)(-4)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((9^{11})(8^{11}))^{-4}} = 9^{-44} \times 8^{-44}} $